bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coyote Starrk (JR)
|previous team = None |partner = |previous partner = None |base of operations = Las Noches Hueco Mundo |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral |family = (soul counterpart) |status = Active |resurreccion = Los Lobos}} Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク, "Koyōte Sutāku") is the Primera in Arrancar Army, alongside his other half, . Appearance Starrk has motionless gray eyes that shoot forth a gaze of no impression, much like that of . Eyes that reveal no intent and view the word with suspicion and reluctancy. His laid-back nature is also evident in his posture, as he is usually hunched in a downward position, seen slouching or resting his cheek upon his palm in boredom and tiresome. He has wild unkempt dark brown hair that gently runs down his back and shoulders, parting down the middle and stops at his shoulder blades. He has a faded goatee which adds to his muscular, manly physique. His clothing is that of a typical arrancar under Aizen's authority; a black outlined white jacket, albeit slightly altered with the collar facing upward. A black sash is worn over him casually at his waist, keeping his blade and sheathe in place. The remaining parts of his hollow mask are present around his neck, taking the appearance of a fanged bottom jaw, work like a necklace. His hollow hole is at his sternum and the number 1 tatoo is emblazoned upon the backside of his hand, which he conceals with a glove. By concealing it, he bears some foolish hope that he really isn't that powerful, determined that the number doesn't do him justice. Personality Starrk is portrayed as a mellow person; one who rarely indulges in activity and is very laid-back. He spends the majority of his time aimlessly treading the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo, either that or sleeping much to the chagrin of his soul counterpart, who insults him by calling him a "lazy-shit". He will occassionally dismiss all authoritative power that the other Espada instill on other arrancar, referring to those of obvious less skill with respect and sincere familarity. Even when facing off agianst enemies of grand caliber he'll proceed to ignore them, not put in any effort in the battle or just flee from conflict all-together. Battle is nothing more then a nuisance to Starrk, thinking of it as an atrocious and barbaric pass-time. This also relates to the fear that be boasts of his own power. With such fear, he is hesitant to use his own power and, if he is goaded into battle for some reason, he will attempt to end it as quickly as possible. However, despite what the occassion brings about he will generally show little emotion to any situation; lacking fret, worry or fear allows him to keep a collected mindset while conducting in battle agianst his enemies. Much to Lilyenttes annoyance, he will grab her by the horn or butt and proceed to flee from battle if he feels that he isn't forced to battle. In addition with these traits, he will show annoyance to those who will pursue him and intend on drawing the battle out longer, and gradually become enraged until he is fully involved in the battle. Starrk is the most human of the Espada; in fact, he is the only Espada that shows the most human attributes, which consist of: affection, loyalty, sadness and concern. Although it won't be revealed upon lookin at him, he is consistently worryful about Lilynette and her well-being. Along with this, he is strongly devoted to those around him. Attained from his past, Starrk has an ailment that, in his past makes him long for companionship. Starrk was once a Hollow who defended those around him with great care. In his original state he cared for his "team" and despite not receiving the same respect back, he devoted all his time into becoming powerful, using that attained strength to overwhelm his foes and protect his comrades. Ironically, as he grew in power his strength became overbearing to those around him. As this cylce continued the original being found itself in a predicament; his power was killing all those he seeked to secure. Unlike all other Espada, Starrk does not thrive off cannabilism and deception, but instead wishes to eradicate the concept of loneliness. Since the current creation of the Espada, Starrk has found individuals who are just as powerful as he and Lilynette. For this reason, he finds comfort with his teammates and if needed, will attempt to defend them. Despite his constant lazy nature, he will indeed break his moral ethics in order to prevent himsel from falling prey to solitude once again; his determination to never go through the saddening era of time that he once was prey too, is so absolute that he will even defy nature to intend that this intense depression is never felt again. However, even with his efforts to prevent this, motivation is needed from Lilynette as to encourage the latter that they are indeed fighting for a purpose. Worth mentioning, Starrk has never intentionally killed another creature. He is generally hesitant to battle, and unless his purpuse is being put in harms way, he will refuse to harm said creature. Even slimmer, he never truly has killing-intent. On another note, Starrks fear of his own might is so grand he purposefully lessened his power by splitting into two seperate entities with intent to become weak yet even with such a cause he is still the strongest Espada. The power that he is burdened with isn't favored but despised, and for this reason if Starrk were to lose his comrades he would be swallowed up by his own growing despair. For this reason, Starrk holds Lilynette closest to his heart; doing whatever possible to ensure that she remains alive because she is his longest living companion and eternal comrade. In battle: Starrk is analytical and insightful; capable of noticing mannerisms and discerning attacks and other motions even after only given it a single look. His view, more so then sight allows him to look at a "bigger" picture regarding others. For Starrk he looks through the lines and studies it with such intensive examination that he can immediately rattle cages by his delightful newly attained knowledge, which may help him win the battle. His superb insight not only pertains to ones battling skill, but he can also link this to their emotions and general personality. Toward Lilynette: Starrk and his soul counterpart have a generally comical relationship that can be serious at times. The two care for each other and will do what they can to protect the other, as they refuse to be alone by any circumstances. History :To read the canon history or synopsis of Coyote Starrk, please go to Coyote Starrk. 'Plot' :Main Article - Bleach Re-enaction Storyline. :*'Deny The Throne' 'Alternate Plot' Equipment Sword: Starrk weilds a purple hilted blade at his side that resembles a katana. He uses it in his unreleased state to give the impression that he is like most other arrancar, which is indeed entirely false. It sports a pewter colored rectangular tsuba with small edged protrusions on each corner. Their are also sun-like designs along the wrapping upon the collar of the hilt. *'Sheathe': Bearing a katana that is used up for the fact that he has no real Zanpakutō, Starrk conceals his weapon within a sheathe held at his waist. Powers & Abilities : Being the Primera Espada, Starrk is the arrancar who bears the highest amount of spiritual pressure and spirit energy among the Espada, and in all of Las Noches. Refined control and massive sums that denounces all others, Starrk, when full awakened can constantly produce power that is barely registered at all. He isn't allowed to even tap into his spiritual power while in Hueco Mundo because of the adverse effects it could dish out upon the landscape and anyone foolish enough to not flee on sight. His mastery over reishi along with his unnaturally high reserves of energy are enough to make the foundation of Seireitei tremble in heart-wrenching fear, and if not, it'll crush all who dare face him on the battlefield. The sheer potency of his spiritual pool allows him to enter the fray without concern as this allows him to combat enemies days on end without so much as a bead of sweat rolling down his face. To those who register his energy, or barely able to describe the nature of which it is aligned; simply referring to it as a husk, nay, an entity without identity, almost as if it wasn't alive. With unimaginable density and spiritual framework unlike any other, when the brunt of his power is made known even captains are forced to wonder what mysterious force can command such power. When Starrk released his soul into two; playing god and splitting down his reishi into two beings it weakened him as a whole yet even with him purposefully lessening his own reserves he still is aligned as the Primera. Conversely, even despite the power that his soul counterpart, , commands he is still renown for having legendary like power. *'Spiritual Mastery': The only Espada who boasts skill that are so great, that the sheer potency of all his movements can either retain or annihilate. He doesn't boast skill that allows him to tear down constructs of others that are composed of reishi similar in concept to quincy, but instead he has absolute dominance over the reishi that he himself is composed of. Being able to understand the rate of reiryoku that flows throughout his arrancar body enables him to control all attacks exuded. He is able to facilitate his cero attacks by using his understanding and control over his reiryoku to aid him; being able to control the attack even after its fired. If one somehow manages to survive the unbearable power or evades that attack, then an entire new problem arises. In addition, his mastery over spiritual flow allows no need for a "fighting-pose" which proves as a great asset when using cero. Also, his great knowledge on the spiritual anatomy allows Starrk to be able to secrete large sums of spiritual power from specific points on the body; systematically benefitting him with the power to fire out cero from any location on his body. On a similar note, he has been seen shooting off linear "pulses" of spirit energy that repel attacks and can push at his enemies. His mastery over his own spiritual existence extends farther as he is able to bombard his foe(s) with not one, but two beings. The original Starrk, sliced his own existence into two beings; essentially playing god the original being became two through this process. A testament unlike no other, it has never been done in recorded history ever, but ever since it has been regarded as the greatest level worksmanship in reiryoku as the original was able to compose two beings of reishi from a single person. Only further illustrating his skill; Starrk governs his own spiritual existence and attacks and bears monstrously large amounts of spiritual capacity, which all have since hailed him as the Primera Espada. Starrk can manipulate the level of effort he puts forth, being able to seem weak when needed or entirely beastly when he exudes his true spiritual pressure. Nevertheless, he has the skill to limit the amount of spiritual pressure that he displays which coincides with his lazy and overall reluctant nature towards battling. His mastery over spiritual control exceeds much farther then comprehension; boasting soverignity over the dual elements all creatures are birthed with --''yin and yang chakra''. Having control of these aspects are what orginally allowed Los Lobos to split into two seperate beings. This fundamental chakra is the foundation for all beings, therefore, its only natural that the verocity, and output of spiritual force is much greater. Very few ascend (or descend in Starrk and Lilynette' case) to a level in which they can grasp this force excluding a select beings who claim omnipotence such as The One. *'Spiritual Pulse': Starrk has the power to shoot off cero from any point in his body. Being able to do this is attained from his knowledge of the spiritual anatomy and how specific points in the body are capable of exuding large sums of spirit energy at once. In addition with this, Starrk is capable of shooting out "thrusts" of spiritual force toward enemies. Typically used for defensive purposes and for ignoring minor attacks, Starrk uses this to deal quick damage to multiple attackers at once. Because of his spiritual capacity that surpasses that of Aizen Sōsuke himself he is capable of propelling powerful pulses from his body and out. He uses this much more often this he does with his cero finding it much easier to use and less serious in nature. Despite the worldly gap between the power of this attack and his cero, his spiritual pulse attack is capable of shattering bones like glass and sending powerful vibrations through muscles that send enemie(s) reeling backwards. This technique works; while running its initial course, Starrk uses the spiritual pressure emitted to vibrate at a rapid pace. That, coupled with how fast this technique is dispatched creates speed similar to the alarming speed used with his cero. Although it isn't capable of creating large-scale explosions, it is mainly used incapicating his attackers; rendering them insensate by using his pulse-attack to strike them in dire body spots such as the ankles or the center of their lungs. It can also be used to hurl and prevent offensive attacks by sending them in another direction. : A cero unlike no other; one that swamps over its foe with such unyielding force that under its demanding presence one engulfed by the blue aura is rendered useless, motionless. The lightning-fast time of when shot, and the distance in which it can cover in short periods of time is truly astounding, leaving little time to react. Power far exceeding that of the other Espada, it is no surpise that his amazing force excels and shatters all existence unfortunate enough to witness it firsthand. Despite this, the massive size and raw condition of his cero once fired is utterly absolute. With demolishing force that is revered for destructive capabilities, Starrk wields the most powerful cero among the Espada. And with little effort at all, entire landscapes can be changed upon the usage of his "game-changing" attack. Evasion is seemingly impossible and survival is even slimmer, thus far no one has been able to muster the power nor willingness to confront Starrk's cero, labeling the sheer presence that the cero radiates as jaw-dropping, even fear instilling. Unlike his comrades, without movement nay, without notice or hesitation of any kind a massive full-powered cero can be unleashed. Most unnerving of all, Starrk uses his cero with such comfort and ease that when fired one can only hope that such power can only be distributed once in a lifetime, but this is not the case. He can fire this in succession, in fact, from any location on the body. Because of this, escape is lessened and fatal damage can be dealt without a moments notice. On one occassion when used, Starrk left an entire portion of Las Noches unrecognizable with his cero; creating an explosion with such range that it left the entire area riddled in blue flames. A visual spectacle that can't be described solely with words, Aizen personally informed Starrk that his cero is outlawed in all of Hueco Mundo to which the latter agreed to. On times, because he has no need to make a "fighting-pose" when firing a cero, he will purposefully gather energy for a cero at the foundation of the attack and upon impact, create such concussive force from the air pressure and reishi built-up that grand scale extermination of everything present is inevitable --a fate unlike no other to be swallowed up whole by such unyielding intensity. His cero is blue and translucent. It is through Starrk that all attacks regarding cero have been honed thus it isn't suprising that he upholds mastery befitting that of 1st. Starrk has a tendency to not use his cero unless he REALLY feels like doing so; as their is no need to become more powerful in regards to cero usage and he complains that using it, is a pain-in-the-ass. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Many of the Espada are intelligent, near geniuses. Although not the brightest, Starrks savvy is capable of rivaling that of all other. Someone as laid-back and reluctant to battle such as Starrk, many would assume that is just another lackey without wits, but this is far from the case. His deceiving high level of intuition is virtually equal to, if not greater then the insight that all the other Espada have. In addition, this is perhaps one of his most overlooked abilities but very helpful in battle nonetheless. His range of tactics boosted with the knowledge he attains from his enemies make Starrk appear as one of the sharpest arrancar. A testament to his ability to formulate strategies with a nonchalant attitude, he takes into account everything possible; discerning ones movement and analyzing their attack pattern gives him such a mental advantage over his foe that one can only pray that this is some type of joke. At times he is regarded as a manipulator of immense proportion for his deadly insight which doesn't seem to be evident at all by his attitude regarding battle. Most prominent, his ability of perception is most likely one of the greatest in current existence, being able to look at all scenarios in a single moment and understand his attackers completely, with a single glance. His intellect only extends farther when one witnesses his grand amount of awareness without being able to discern his intent, yet it only being fully displayed as they fall before the Primera Espada. ''Most disturbing of all, Starrk can produce a dossia pertaining to ones battling and even emotions without so much as a word needing to be said. : Instant-movement, teleportation; both words that are commonly believed to be Starrks display of speed. Aside of being the most powerful Espada, he is responsible for excessive speed that beguiles that of all his opponents. Straight-forward like an arrow, yet invisible to all but Starrk; very few are capable of maintaining sight when faced against his mastery of speed and even less have a chance of combating it. Just as a baby must crawl before he can run, arrancar must master their own spiritual arts before being able to successfully preform Sonído to the best capable, which suppossedly has long since been accomplished by Starrk. Appearing as a mere blur before his attack is fully initiated and being one of the fastest practitioners of Sonído, the height achieved in the usage of this technique is near flawless so much that tangible after-images remain after he has commenced manuvering. Being able to scale constructs, move at undetectable speed and all while showing no relative effort as compared to his disorientated foe. Amazingly, he can move without restrictions giving the notion of utter boundless movement all in a sinous motion that demonstrates once again, just exactly why Starrk is the ''Primera. Starrk generally refrains from using his speed in combat unless he is evading an attack or creating an opening for a follow-up attack. Mostly, he'll simply use it to get from point A to point B. Descorrer: Decorrer; a technique variant of the garganta which allows an arrancar of typical espada-esque level to tear through space and time. Slithering his finger, and sometimes at a whim Starrk can tear gaping holes in the sky. This seemingly black and empty hole is indeed a spiritual pathway that allows one or more to venture through and appear in another dimension. Starrk preforms this to travel from and to Hueco Mundo. Thunderous booms and maelstrom winds, all caused just from Starrk and his usage of garganta. A power that since no other has been able to demonstrate, Starrk is capable of conjuring up these holes in space/time at will. And by doing so, can create multiple portals at once for his other comrades to venture through along with him. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Starrk showcases great swordsplay, being able to match any opponent with a sword. Even though he rarely uses his blade, when he does oblivion is almost a better way to die. He uses dynamic footing to attack from strategic angles and coupled with his powerful build his ability in swordsmanship matches that of any captain that he may face. The true extent of his swordsmanship has yet to be truly seen, however he can battle par with captain level foe(s) with very little effort. His swordplay seem to be not so heavily swayed towards a particular technique, instead he seems to rely on simply thrusts, parries, and swings of his sword at his foe. Enhanced Reflexes: Starrk boasts some of the most impressive speed when reacting to an attack; capable of motioning himself against his foe with great timing to avoid sustaining damage, all the while, opening an offense. His copius amounts of perception and insight when in battle further his reflexes, enabling him to take advantage of the faults of foe(s) and hastily tear down all those who attempt to strike him. Without his intent, it could be very unlikely that a successful attack will land especially if that attack were physical. His ability to stay aware and keep his senses keen make it so that only greatest of tactian could hope to land an attack. Immense Strength: Just like his swordplay, its a skill of Starrk that is rarely used less he desires so. Starrk has enough strength behind his frontal attacks and combat in general to simply fight against his foe on an equal level. Strength just equal to his foe, Starrks' build implies that he has very high levels of strength despite what he shows in actual confrontation. His strength is seen mostly when he isn't using his swordmanship; able to push and throw punches that are strong enough to send his enemies reeling back in sudden searing agony or more than likely, grab his foes with an iron-tight clinch and hurl them away. 'Second Being' Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves," Japanese for "Wolf Pack"): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk and Lilynette's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck or vice versa; who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. It would appear as claimed by Starrk that if Lilynette were to die then their soul would only immediately become one once again, and vice versa for Lilynette. They are both able to communicate to one another, Lilynette communicates through the guns uses and can also speak through the wolves that Los Lobos commands. Despite the fact that they are one once more, both Starrk and Lilynette retain their personalities. * : The release command for Los Lobos is Kick About (蹴散らせ, kechirase) referencing the wolf aspect of his Resurrección. When released, Lilynette immediately evaporates and a blue column of translucent blue light envelops Starrk, piercing into the heavens and pulvering the ground below. Once the energy fades, Lilynette and Starrk have become one. They now wield two ornamental pistols; each of them black and grey and the same length. Lilynette is capable of being audilble through both pistols and retains all her senses. When she speaks this commonly brings about bickering between the Starrk subconscious and Lilynettes', as more times she will have only insults to say. However, she does seem to motivate him in times when he is demoralized. Part of Lilynettes mask appears on his head, extended from the back of his skull to a newly created eyepiece on his left eye. The mask is connected by two chains that are around his right eye. However what mostly catches the eye is his change in attire; over his torso he sports a double breasted vest and another jacket lined in grey fur. Over his lower portion he weaks dark black leggings that appear skin tight, and grey knee-high fur that cease at his ankles, just before his black boots. His arms are strapped with grey elbow-length armbands similar to the armbands that Lilynette wore. Most distinct there are black bandoleers emerging from his backside and appearing to dissappear at his upper forearm. :Resurrección Special Ability: In Los Lobos, Starrk and Lilynette initial power is presumed to be that of absolute cero control. They can fire cero in multitudes from the guns they wield in battle. In addition with this, their physical prowess is enhanced, giving them a likelier chance to avoid damage, whilst dealing out powerful attacks. The true power of Los Lobos lies in soul manipulation. Now in his original form, or atleast using his original power once again Starrk and Lilynette can tear or divide their soul and control. *'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), sero metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero,"Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"'): As the Primera, Starrk and Lilynette boasts some of the most powerful techniques that has since ever been seen. Because the pistols he wields can fire multitudes of cero at ease, he is capable of unleashing 1,000+ cero from a single pistol and still prove able to evade and fire off more cero from his second pistol. The simultaneous firing of the earth-trembling cero can appear as the one colossal-sized cero because of their speed, density and grouping. Like the ordinary cero that Starrk is capable of using, he is able to change direction of his attacks and even fire them without so much as a notice, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Using it, he is able to cause critical damage to those battling him. This is far greater then any normal cero. WolfPack.jpg|Wolf Pack. WolfExplosion.jpg|A Wolf Explosion. *'Wolves': Starrk and Lilynette boast the power to partition their own soul and use those soul fragments as corporeal entities in the shapes of blue fire-like wolves that are subject to his every whim. In reference of Los Lobos, the wolves can be created an infinite amount and are controlled verbally/mentally by Starrk. Worth mention, Lilynette will typical take the form of the wolves used complaining that Starrk is hogging the body. Upon entering the enemies proximity which includes biting or any form of clinging, the wolves erupt and explodes. Power that dwarfs all other, even one wolf is capable of altering an entire portion of Hueco Mundo. Lilynette boasts that if she were to use a dozen wolves in combat, then the resulting explosion would destroy all of Seireitei and its inhabitants. When one explodes, a huge column of energy erupts similar to the one created when Starrk and Lilynette first entered Los Lobos. If not the absolute dominanation then the sheer limitless numbers of explosive subjects will overwhelm all those who dare stay and fight. In addition, these fire-like creatures are eternal; capable of re-creating themselves even after taking harm. It would seem that "death" to these entities would only be the explosion that it creates. The bandoleers at his side are the originating source of these monstrocities, also, the pistols vanish when used. *'Colmillo' (コルミージョ, Korumījo; "Fang"): An ability that his counterpart, Lilynette, doesn't use: colmillo. This ability also allows Starrk to use a fragment of his soul and form them into two longswords for battle. Like the wolves they also originate from the bandoleers and also like the wolves, he can constantly produce the blades for battle to fit the situation. The translucent blue weapons have curved prongs hanging off the guard. Trivia *In Spanish, "Primera Espada" is a term referring for a very prominent bullfighting matador. However, it can also refer to any person who excels in their profession. *Starrk's aspect of death is Solitude. *Starrk's name is deprived from a French product designer named Philippe Starck. *In Starrk's original appearance with a sword, the sword is shown with an intricate handle; why the handle's design was changed is currently unknown. Behind The Scenes *Since Kubo provided no evident logic behind the method of soul seperation used by Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, I decided that it would be best for me to elaborate on it; thus, his governing over yin and yang chakra and his mastery over spiritual power followed. I also decided to integrate a backdrop of the character with his history, giving insight onto how he ascertained this unusual demeanor. As well, I created a second article for Starrk. Starrk and Lilynette are the same being, birthed from the desire to simulate companionship, as such, only one character and name is given in the stories. *Starrk and Lilynette are naturally created arrancar, and remember their life as humans. Category:Male Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Espada Category:Characters Category:Re-enactment Character Category:Arrancar Category:Hueco Mundo Resident